Chipmunk Sneak Dissing
by Isiah02
Summary: Two Chipmunks a Chipette Sneak Dissing...to each other. Sorry about the summary. CGI world


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: S'up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Sneak Dissing. Remember a couple of times we said a new story was under works? Well this is it. Along with some other ones.**

 **Tom: This is really funny too. We hope you enjoy it.**

 **Isiah: Let's go!**

* * *

 **In a recording studio**

Alvin, Simon, and Dave were in a recording studio picking out beats for a rap song they were planning on making. While they were at it, there was a knock on the entrance door. Alvin walked over to it and answered it revealing...Brittany.

"Hey, guys," Brittany said girly as always.

"Hey, what's up, Brit," Alvin said giving Brittany a hug.

"Nothing much, you munky motherlover," Brittany said walking into the studio. "Hey Dave. Simon."

"Hey, Brittany," Simon said waving.

"How ya doing," Dave asked. "Ready to work?"

"I wouldn't pass on an offer like this," Brittany said sitting on a chair.

"You know, it's funny," Simon said. "Because I didn't know that the Chipettes rap until like last week."

"Well, you learn something new every day, from what I've heard," Brittany said.

"Alright, let's do this," Dave said setting up the microphone. "Alvin, you ready?"

"I'm ready for this," Alvin said getting up and going in the booth. The beat to the song soon started as soon as Alvin gave Dave the signal to start.

 _Alvin: Yeah. Yeah._  
 _Yeah. Check._

 _Now it's about that time I go hard in the booth_  
 _Rap better than these vets and I'm still in my youth_

 _Not these whack ass little females trying to rap like me_  
 _Making bullshit ass song about being pretty_

 _That blonde hair's ugly, your jokes aren't funny_  
 _And that little pink shirt's got you looking real chubby_  
 _Bitch_

After that last line, the beat soon ended and Alvin came out only to be greeted by approved looks from Dave and Simon.

"Nice work, bro," Simon said giving Alvin a thumbs up.

"Really impressive, Alvin," Dave said nodding his head. "Especially about the pink shirt chubby people. Now that you mention it, I think I know someone just like that."

Brittany couldn't help but to notice something wrong about Alvin's rap and decided to speak up. "That was pretty good," she said. "Was that about me?"

"What? What do you mean," Alvin asked.

"Well, you said that little females are trying to rap like you, and you said people are making songs about being pretty," Brittany said. "I'm making songs about being pretty, and I'm a little female. Kinda sounded like a diss."

"Are you crazy? I would never diss you," Alvin said. "You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." After Alvin sat down, Dave told Simon to go in the booth while he started the beat again.

 _Simon: Yeah. Yeah._  
 _Uh. Uh._

 _Big Si in the booth comin' outta the net_  
 _And I just did your purple clad Chipette_

 _While you looked away, I amused her in many ways_  
 _And I used all your spray, and put it back in your room when I-_

Simon's rap was interrupted by Brittany turning off the music with a angry look on her face.

"WHOA WHOA, WHAT THE HELL," Brittany yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Uh, what," Simon asked as confused as Alvin and Dave.

"Are you talking about my sister Jeanette," Brittany asked in offense.

"What? No, girl. I said purple clad Chipette. Not Jeanette," Simon said. "There's plenty of other purple clads in the world. Know what I'm saying?"

"That doesn't even make sense," Brittany said.

"It's rap, Brit," Simon said glaring now. "When does rap ever made sense?"

"Alright. Man I was wondering who used the rest of my hairspray," Brittany said.

"Brittany. You're up," Dave said. Brittany gave out a glare to the two Chipmunks and walked in the booth. She jumped on the stool and put on the headphones. Dave then got the signal to start the music.

 _So my jokes are the shit  
And my rap's kinda sick  
I hear you boys talkin' shit  
But Simon, you just a bitch_

 _Talking about dating Jean  
You probably can't count to ten  
And as for Alvin the Chipmunk  
Boy, why don't you just shut up_

 _I'll put a strap to your face  
And like the kitty say hello-_

By the time Brittany said her last verse, Dave turned off the beat with a disappointed look on his face as well as offensive faces from Alvin and Simon. "Stop. Stop. Stop," Dave said sternly.

"What," Brittany asked confused.

"You mad, though," Alvin asked in offense. (BTW, You mad though is the way I'm making people say "You mad bro to a female.)

"What are you doing," Simon asked in offense also.

"I'm rapping, duh," Brittany said.

"That is not rap, stupid," Alvin yelled. "You just dissed me and Simon!"

"What? I'm not even talking about you guys," Brittany said defending herself.

"You said our names," Alvin said sternly now. "You're not allowed to say rappers' names, Brit. Then people are gonna think you're really dissing them!"

"Oh. Okay," Brittany said understanding. "So what if I said a red clad furry and his brother are talking shit?" Alvin, Simon, and Dave gave her impressed looks to her.

"Nice work, Brit," Alvin said chuckling.

"Real great," Dave said.

"Hey, let's record that," Simon said and everyone agreed.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang.**

* * *

 **Tom: Yo, you know they messed up, right?**

 **Isiah: Yeah, sure. We hope you enjoyed this story. And laughed a little bit. Adventure in the Kingdom and Shot Blocking will be continued soon. Let me know in the reviews or PM me letting me know which one of those stories you wanna see updated next.**

 **Tom: Everyone, please review nicely. No flames, please. We hope you enjoyed this story and laughed a little bit at least. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
